My Little Chaos: Friendship is Gone
by MicMac00Z
Summary: James S. Scott lost everything but a bright future. From his college dorm, he is mysteriously transported to Equestria, not knowing of the powers that he possessed. Will he choose the path of Justice or because the right-hand man for Chaos? You'll find out soon enough. Rated M for violence, language, and probable clopping. Not likely


I bet you want to know why I'm here in a world full of technicolor ponies. The thing is, i don't know either. I am James S. Scott. A few moments ago, I was on Earth, living a pretty normal life. I lived by myself in a dormitory in a college in South Florida. I had decent grades and I was training to become a doctor, for my mother's sake.

I was 15 years old when she became very depressed. My father, Johnathan S. Scott, had been pronounced dead after an IED destroyed his vehicle in Afghanistan. After that, my mother was never the same. She didn't care about life anymore, like I was nothing to her. She carelessly did drugs, cried herself to sleep each day, and eventually cracked. After months of seeing my mother slowly kill herself, she hung herself on the ledge of a bridge. I never understood why she would take her own life like that. She had so much that she just threw away. But I do know that I will fulfill my mother's dreams, that I will be successful in life and become like my father.

3 years later, I'm in college. Top of my class in all my subjects. Though I had little time for myself, I went to the gym on the weekend, keeping my body in top shape. I lived a normal, college life. But that was all going to change.

It was a Saturday in the month of Septemer. I woke up at around 9 A.M. and went through my normal morning routine. I went inside my bathroom and took my morning shower. The warm water would always relax my muscles and wake up the rest of my body. I had shaggy, dark brown hair and green eyes. I was about 6' 4" and was around 160 lb. After a shower and drying my hair, I would grab a slice of bread, put it in the toaster, and grab my clothes from the room. Today, I had my blue campus jacket, dark blue jeans, and black Converse sneakers. A 'ding' from the toaster would ring in my dorm, signaling the toast was done. I grabbed the toast and smothered it with jam or cheese. I would take a jug of milk from my minifridge and pout out some in a glass. After taking a few minutes of eating, I would clean after myself and then take a walk around the campus.

Before I could reach the door, I was blinded by a bright light and began to feel a burning sensation all over my body. I felt as if someone had tossed me into a vat of molten lava. The pain was too extreme and caused me to black out. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a field of grass. I felt no more pain, but a cool breeze flow over my body. I pushed myself off the ground, brushing of the dirt and grass that were on my jacket and jeans.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked rhetorically. I looked around where I was standing. There was forest in every direction I turned to. Blindly, I went north of where I was. It must have been around 5 A.M., considering the sun was barely rising from the horizon.

After a few minutes of walking, I found myself at the edge of a small town. It looked pretty deserted, but the townsfolk was probably still asleep. I decided to head to the treehouse that had a book on the sign over the door. I could probably learn where I am and for what reason. I calmly walked to the library, not knowing the harsh consequences that were lurking nearby.

The door was a little small for my height. It must have been around 5' high. I tried knocking, maybe someone was awake. Hopefully they can tell me where I am.

"I'll get it, Twilight." A faint voice called out inside. _'What kind of a name is "Twilight"?' _I thought to myself. When the door opened, I saw a small purple and green dragon right in front of my eyes. "Ah! Monster!" The dragon exclaimed in fear. He or she slammed the door in my face, or my torso in that case.

"Spike?! What do you mean a monster?" Another voice inside said, possibly at the dragon. The door opened once again. This time, the dragon was accompanied with a lavender mare with a purple mane that had pink streaks (Highlights?). "Wow!" The pony exclaimed with astonishment. "A real human."

"Mind if I come in?" I asked the mare. I'm sure she could explain where I am.

"Of course." She said as she stepped aside. I bent down and entered a spacious library with books all over the place. "Excuse the mess, I was studying all night." The mare yawned in embarrassment. "Please sit down on the couch."

"Alright." I sat down on the couch which was pretty low for a person my size. She sat down on the other edge of the couch with a quill and notebook levitating and enveloped by a purpleish aura. "How are you doing that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I am using magic. Aren't you familiar with it?"

"No. Where I come from, there was no such thing as magic. Only complicated illusions that _**looked**_ like magic."

"Interesting." She replied.

"Now, why were you so astonished to the fact that I am human?"

"Well, humans are only of myth here in Equestria. I assume you are not of this world, huh?"

"No, not at all. I'm James, by the way." I said extending my arm to her.

"Oh, well I'm Twilight Sparkle. Now, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind at all." I replied.

"Okay, so what brings you here in Ponyville?"

"I have no idea, really. Moments ago, I found myself in my college dormitory. I was engulfed by a bright light and now, I'm here in your library."

"I see, do you plan to stay here?"

"It all depends. If there is a way out, I'll be happy to take the chance. If not, well I'll just have to get accustomed to my surroundings." After a few more questions concerning my age, gender, and whatnot, she gave me a glass of water using her magic. "Thank you." I said to her. "Now, how am I supposed to 'fit in' without causing any trouble in this town?"

"Well I haven't tried it but, I suppose I could transform you into a pony of your choice." She replied.

"I see." I answered. "Might as well because I know I might be staying for a while."

"Great, now would you like to be a Unicorn, Pegasus, or an Earth Pony?" She asked.

"I'll become a Unicorn, seeing as they can use magic, correct?"

"Right, now please stand up and stay still. It's my first time performing this spell so it may sting a little." Twilight said as her horn was surrounded by a purple aura. I was also enveloped by this said aura and felt a slight pain all over my body. I had closed my eyes and winced in pain. It was not lethal but excruciating nonetheless. After what seemed like hours of pain, I had blacked out.


End file.
